


Double Duty

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Resistance Friendly Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Kylo Ren needs advice on his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Hux isn't the best person for the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy damerux piece. But it evolved into something else.

"What are you complaining about now?" Hux demanded, taking a seat across from Kylo. The dark haired man pouted over his lunch, his eyes glaring daggers at anyone crossing his line of vision. A few troopers saw his expression and ran for their lives. "I don't approve of you scaring my men. They lose productivity that way."

"Rey kicked me out again." 

"What?" Hux asked. He wasn't sure if he heard his grumble correctly. Because if he did, then this made the 4th time this month they had this same argument. 

"Rey kicked me out again." He repeated himself. Loud enough to startle the two officers they were sharing a table with. The only two brave souls left in the office and Ren scared them off. Hux watched them go with mild irritation at his lunch partner. 

"You didn't tell her to turn the traitor in did you?" Call sign, FN -2187—Finn—had defected to the Resistance a year ago. Of course, he had turned in his resignation first. It had been approved and weeks later he showed up in the Resistance with their best pilot. Hux held no animosity for the trooper. Well, maybe a little for his quick change of allegiance. But he wasn't going to lose any sleep over it, that's for sure. 

Ren sighed. Hux rolled his eyes at the confirmation. 

"Ren, how many times do you do this? The scavenger is always going to resist you if you treat her like this. You can't control her life." Scavenger was a nickname he thought up for little Rey. Ren’s spindly off and on girlfriend was known for digging through junkyards for spare parts. Hux didn’t deny he was amazed at her ability to engineer pieces that worked far better than the originals. 

"She's very close to that traitor. I see him all the time and I can't do anything to him."

"Here's a hint." He jabbed a fork at him for further emphasis. "Treat her like a real boyfriend. Look after her. Support her. Kiss her every morning so she knows you care. Who knows, maybe you should be a pain in the Resistance’s ass and not the First Order’s if you decide to marry her.”

"What do you know? You don't have a girlfriend. You've never had a woman in your life." He asked, turning his scowl on Hux instead. The room went silent at his outburst. Heads turned towards them. Hux could almost see them sweating on his behalf. He had to keep himself calm. It wouldn't do to have a general burst into a shouting match for something so trivial like this. 

"I do have a partner." He said. Ren leaned forward, his fingers pausing at the end of his tray. He looked like he was ready to flip it in rage. Hux didn’t doubt his intentions. He himself was already hovering on the edge of his seat, getting ready to dodge that bowl of lukewarm chicken broth. The oils would leave stains his dry cleaners would never get out. 

"But you have no experience in my field." The was a certain smugness in his voice Hux despised. 

"What do you think I do when I get into arguments with my partner?" He started out. He’d been longing to put Ren in his place every since Snoke dumped his latest ‘protege’ on him. "I apologize and give him a kiss. Sometimes I have to make a meal, sometimes I have to sit through a horrid meal with my in-laws.” Not to mention make small talk and pretend that his work wasn’t for the First Order. His mother-in-law wouldn’t hesitate to turn him in to the Resistance. 

“You think you're so different, Ren? From what I can see, you are an egotistical asshole who always wants to control a very independent woman. If you want to keep her, I suggest you keep your abnormally large nose out of her business and let her have her friends."

"But—"

“And her business!” He said, with another pointed jab of his fork. “If she wants to tinker with things, let her! Do you know how much new technology she helps churn out for the Resistance everyday? We steal all those plans, you know. If the Order was on top of everything, this fight would be boring. I need someone I can stand toe-to-toe with, not some old hag who dips her toes into too many things.”

“That’s my mother you’re talking about.”

"Oh, do shut up, Ren. I have to run the First Order, not look after problems you caused in your love life." He gathered up his empty tray as he stood up. Someone started clapping, but he shot them such a dirty look they stopped. It was probably one of his bridge crew. If he ever bothered to figure out their identity he should give them a raise. Money was a great incentive. Sex was too. Too bad it didn’t work on Ren. 

\---------  
The first thing Hux did after crossing the threshold was to stride over and kiss his husband on the lips. 

"Hey, love. What brought that on?" Poe grinned, lounging back on the couch with a heightened sense of satisfaction. Hux dropped his coat off on the coat rack before sinking down next him. The TV was on, paused on a video game Poe was playing by himself. His husband tossed the controller aside in lieu of wrapping himself around Hux. 

"Ren was being despicable again."

"What did he do this time?" Poe was well versed in all of Hux's rants about one specific Kylo Ren. 

"Rey kicked him out." Poe handed him his half drunk wine glass. 

"I heard about that. Rey was pissed. You know how she gets when she's mad." Yes he did. And he liked her productivity. She got things done twice as fast when she was boiling and mindlessly churning projects out. Poe said it was just like him, minus all of the additional banging of random tools on the counter. 

"He wanted her to turn Finn in."

"Not a chance in hell." Poe's laugh reverberated across his chest. Hux waited until he calmed down before taking a sip. It was one of the cheaper wines. At least Poe knew better to uncork one of those if he wasn't home. It made him comfortable, sinking further into the couch. Poe rested his head on his stomach. "I heard her telling Finn, he also wanted her to cut ties with me too. Something about turning a trooper into a traitor. Not that you know anything about that, right?" He winked at him. Hux helped himself to more wine. He needed to be buzzed, quickly, for a conversation like this. 

The bottle was sitting innocently on the coffee table. Hux swiped it and refilled his glass to the brim. 

"I gave him advice. He chose to ignore me." Poe was nuzzling his stomach distractedly. "Apparently...two men can't do the same things as a heterosexual couple."

"Babe. We're not the best role models." He sighed as Hux started ruffling his hair. Sipping cheap wine with his significant other. "I fly missions to blow up all of your precious bases with your knowledge. You haven't turned me in yet. You still pretend you work as an engineer for an amusement park. And you haven’t left me when I talk about General Organa during dinner. Suppose it's my sex appeal?” 

Hux rolled his eyes. Then, while Poe was nuzzling his stomach again, he pressed him down firmly, causing the pilot to squirm into his uniform as he cut off his supply of oxygen. 

"Don't tempt me." He released him when his struggles became desperate. Poe flipped over into his lap, his face red as he gasped for breath. Hux finished off his wine and set the glass down. He grabbed the glass bottle and downed the last few ounces. Pulling on Poe’s curly locks as he drank.

"You're such a dick." He groaned. Hux couldn't help smiling at his obvious pain. 

"Oh, but if I turned you in I would have access to you 24/7." He kissed his pilot firmly on the lips. "Imagine always being ready for me. I won't have to worry when you go on missions because I know where you are at all times. I could even move my office into the interrogation room."

"You are sick." Poe was smirking. He wasn't done yet. "And twisted and psychotic. You don't paint a good picture of yourself to the Republic. I bet you told Ren you kiss me in the morning before you head off to work. You got that shit off New Republic propaganda.”

"The New Republic think I kidnap babies and eat them." Hux said. Drinking all that wine so quickly was warming his cheeks like he wanted. He didn’t know how long that feeling would last. Hopefully longer than the awful aftertaste on his tongue. “Those are the leaders you put your trust with."

“Bet you didn’t tell Ren what we do on the kitchen table.” Poe rambled on. He was undoing the topmost button on his shirt. Hux popped the second button and started warming his hand on his chest. “Your personality is a lacking in a relationship. I wouldn’t date you if it wasn’t for your mouth.”

"That child and Rey have an even more complicated one than we have."

“Babe, we went over this. I don’t care about Ren unless you plan on having sex with him.” Hux kissed him again. His lips were slack against his own. But Poe's hands were slowly drifting over his arms, teasing his skin through them. 

"You want a domestic life and now you have one." Poe continued when they broke apart. "We fight, make up, have sex, and then fight again." 

"Isn't that what normal couples do?" Hux sighed. 

"Ren and Rey don't." 

"Because Ren's too incompetent, too stupid, too immature to handle her."

"Hux, if you want to date Rey let me know. Come clean about it." Hux rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Poe brought it up. He hated that annoying eyebrow waggle his pilot seemed to do whenever they met the young woman at her garage. 

"Babe, it's all right. Calm down. I was only joking."

"I was thinking." He protested. 

“Far too seriously.” Poe said. “It was a joke. I don't really want you to leave me and date Rey. I'll never find someone better in bed. And plus, do you know how that divorce is going to play out? I'll have nothing because my husband will be in jail."

"Not if you get caught by the Order. Then you won't have to worry about all that legal work." Hux smiled teasingly. Poe wrapped his arms around his neck, dragging him down into another kiss. 

It took a little maneuvering for Hux to get his legs from underneath his husband. Then another few to get on top of him, hardly breaking contact between the two. Poe was whimpering beneath him, clawing at his uniform. He arched himself into him, struggling to close the distance between their lower halves. 

"Just let yourself get caught on your next mission." He muttered into his neck. Poe groaned again, his fingers fisting through his smoothed locks.

"Shut up, Hux. Just be...perfect. Yes." He moaned as Hux made quick work of his shirt. "Oh, that's wonderful."

"Like a perfect couple?" He murmured, his breath tickling a dusky nipple. “I kiss you every morning. You just take it another step further. We were interrupted this morning, don’t you remember?” He pushed back his knees as he bit down harshly.

"Yes." Poe gasped. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I churned this out in what, one day? All the rest of my stories are just sitting there waiting to be edited. Luckily this does take place in a similar universe to "There's Always Second Place". 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> http://fandompiece.tumblr.com/


End file.
